


My Dad's are Fighting (send help)

by honeydeww12



Series: Puzzle Peices [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Love, Yuri saves the day, a lot more angsty then what the title appears, dads, slight Otabek/Yurio, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydeww12/pseuds/honeydeww12
Summary: They had separated once.Absolutely no one knew about it. How they managed to hide it from the world was beyond anyone’s knowledge.By the way, “No one” didn’t include Yurio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of something before the kids showed up. This belongs to my Puzzle Pieces series.
> 
> Hopefully..it flows.  
> If not, I hope you enjoy it by itself <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you to my older sister for staying up with me to edit this dang thing.

They had separated once.

Absolutely no one knew about it. How they managed to hide it from the world was beyond anyone’s knowledge.

By the way, “No one” didn’t include Yurio.

He heard the fight happen. It was small and hushed and barely lasted two sentences, but Yurio knew that Yuuri and Viktor wouldn’t be back together at the rink in the next few days. 

Viktor could be unbelievably cruel at times. 

The thing about Viktor Nikiforov was that he got incredibly good at not broadcasting his true feelings out in public. Sometimes the man forgot that he was in the safety of his home with a safe person and that when things truly bothered him, he was welcome to say it. However, he still let everything boil up until, boom. A sly, hurtful, and ugly comment would slide out of his mouth unannounced.

Yurio offered Yuuri a place to stay after he found him in the bathroom (where else honestly) rubbing his eyes raw with water.

“I just might take you up on that, haha” he had replied with a smile. Later that day Yuuri came up to Yurio to inquire if he had actually been serious as well as to ask him where the nearest hotels were located. Profanities were all Yurio could think that night as he got ready for bed, an already sleeping Yuuri tense on his couch. 

As expected, the next morning Yuuri had not shown up to the rink. When the blonde Russian woke up that morning he had found a small note on his kitchen counter in perfect penmanship which read ‘Thank you for your help <3’. If it hadn’t been for the note as well as the newly cleaned kitchen, Yuri Plisetksi would’ve forgotten that Yuuri had even stayed there at all.

Yurio took it upon himself to shut out any mention of Yuuri’s absence. Any mention of his name he would grumble that the “pig” was sick with a head cold or puking due to some type of bug.  
“He’s not used to the cold. Dumbass should’ve taken an ice bath like we told him to!”

For once in his life, Viktor actually made it easy on Yurio and the rest of the world by only going to the rink when he needed to be there and leaving immediately when he finished.  
Of course this made Yakov curious (this had never really happened before) and when the old man slowly made his way to where Yurio was sitting, the boy straight up told him that Viktor and Yuuri had had a fight.  
Ironically, Yakov didn’t believe him, saying the two were practically glued at the hip and to stop spreading rumors.  
“Yuuri’s probably caught a cold..making Viktor sick. Ugh they give me headaches”

With slight shock on his face, Yurio forced himself to shrug.  
Well if Yakov didn’t believe him...

Yuuri eventually came back a week later. Without Viktor.

As expected.

He was surprisingly chipper for someone who had been going through a serious fight with the so called love of his life. As far as Yurio knew, Yuuri hadn’t gone back to the apartment, having been there just last night dropping off Yuuri’s forgotten phone charger.

“I’ll make sure he gets it” was all Viktor had said with a wry smile, Makkachin hovering behind him, clearly just as depressed as his master was.

Okay - just to make things clear, Yurio did not go up to Yuuri because he was concerned about their relationship. He did not ask him how he was doing because he noticed that Yuuri had lost weight. He did not buy Viktor some sleeping pills when it was painfully obvious Viktor wasn’t getting enough sleep. And he did not, repeat, DID. NOT. bring piroshkis to Viktor’s house and Yuuri’s hotel room... with a movie... and stayed the night just to keep the geezers company... No.  
He was just concerned for Makkachin.  
Really, he was.  
A sad Makkachin was a sad world let’s be honest.

 

After about a month of this, going back and forth, Yurio was starting to feel the stress and toil from their relationship.  
He found himself falling from mental exhaustion onto his bed at night. One time, he actually even cried from frustration, almost calling someone to just talk about it.

He didn’t know what to do for them, and they weren’t getting any better...actually getting worse in his opinion, and all he wanted was for everything to just go back to normal.

So he caved.  
He took out his phone, and dialed the memorized number.

As of 12:59 am, “no one” didn’t include Otabek either.

 

The next morning after a very, very, very, long conversation with Otabek, Yurio had decided to leave the situation as it was and stopped comforting the two older men.  
“They’re grown adults. It’s great that you’re being a wonderful friend, but you have to let them handle it. You aren’t their therapist, nor their child. Right?”

Right

“Everything will be fine. People fight. And if it’s meant to be, it is meant to be.”

...Right 

“...Alright Yura well I’m getting tired. I hope things get better with Yuuri and Viktor. Remember to take care of yourself. Pleasent Dreams”

Yuri Plitseksi did not blush nor did he smile...he simply sneezed.

It took another few weeks for both skaters to be back on the ice together. Everyone, somehow, agreed that the reason for the couples absence was because of a very bad cold leaving them bed ridden. Really, how were people that dense?

When they got on together, the morning had just welcomed the sun. The cold air crisp on the skin. There was tension. The only person to be present was Yurio himself, hiding behind one of the bleachers as to not disturb. He didn’t know if he was grateful or annoyed about that because what he was about to witness might have been the most passionate thing he’d ever seen.

Yuuri and Viktor began skating in opposite directions on the large rink, clearly getting out of each other’s way. They skated in circles around the rink, Viktor picking up some speed while Yuuri kept his slow pace. The contrast was simple but incredible.  
It was dangerous for Viktor to go so quickly in such a short warm up, and all three of them knew it. Viktor continued on though, every so often allowing himself to just simply glide, passing Yuuri’s slow pace.

Yurio let out a long loud breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.  
They were speaking  
In the most cringiest and corniest way possible, yes, but still.  
Thank God

“Vik--”

A loud thud and a hiss.

Everything stilled.  
In all his years, Yurio would have never thought he’d see the day the Viktor Nikiforov actually miss a jump.

Silence still, and Yurio thought for a second that maybe he should call Yakov. Maybe Viktor had ended up hurting himself and --

“You’re a fucking idiot sometimes you know that?”

WOOAAAHHH  
Did..was that..?? Yuuri?

Yurio held his breath tight as he watched Yuuri pull the other man up forcefully. The two stared at each other; neither backing down from the intensity of their stares. It seemed they would stay like that forever until Yuuri let out a long sigh and skated off, Viktor doing the same a second later in the opposite direction, this time, however, taking it slow.  
They both began to warm up: swinging their arms, bending their legs at the knee, doing things only years of training would allow without an actual proper stretch. It was very clear, that what these two were doing was very risky and dangerous to their bodies. It was anxious and fascinating.  
Why on Earth…

Yuuri gained some speed and and glided into a spinning combination, allowing himself to be a bit sloppy and slow to just gain the feel of it.  
Viktor, a second later, did the same, going at the exact speed. 

Both began to skate on either sides again, continuing their warm up. 

It was weird, one would do a toe loop there, the other a double salchow, then a spin, then a combination of jumps.

It all looked sloppy and choppy and Yakov would’ve had a heart attack if he had discovered the couple in this state.

But it was beautiful.  
They were competing with each other. Voicing their problems on the ice and letting things and their exhaustion resolve whatever had been poking at their bodies. 

Eventually fatigue had forced both men to glide to the icy floor, bodies laying out, chest heaving up and down.

At this moment, Yurio didn’t know whether to leave or stay to make sure they were alive.

“Look” Yuuri had muttered, barely audible “ whatever this is….it has to stop. I miss you. Okay? And I hate to be the one to apologize first, but all stubbornness aside, I love you. I have a fucking ring still on my finger for a reason. I want us to be together. But we can’t keep doing this...you can’t keep doing this.”

Yurio cursed under his breath. Of course he wasn’t going to know exactly what they were fighting about. 

“Yuuri, I get mad at you sometimes and I don’t know how to express it, I’m sorry--”

“You get mad at me sometimes, and then you say very hurtful things.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

Silence again…

Maybe it was time for Yurio to go --

“Yuuri, I’m sorry”

Yuuri waited…

“I messed up…”

The blonde heard Yuuri give a loud and annoyed sigh.

“Are you just going through one of your famous Viktor Nikiforov’s script, or are you actually apologizing?”

“...You know I really hate when you do that”

“...Do what?”

“Say. “ the famous Viktor Nikiforov” or say THE Viktor Nikiforov. I get it. I’m a facade.”

“You know that’s not what I mean --”

“Yeah, but it still hurts.”

Silence, yet again.

“I love you, with all my heart...but Yuuri, I don’t know how many times I have to say it until you actually believe me. It sometimes feels like you’re here temporarily, like one day I’m going to wake up and the window’s going to be open and you’ll be gone.”

“Viktor that’ll never happen--”

“Yes, but it still feels that way…”

“I’m sorry for hurting your feelings Viktor. And I’m sorry for over-reacting the way I did.”

“And I’m sorry for what I said, Yuuri, I really am. And I’m sorry for being an ass. But I need to know that you’re committed to this, to us”

“I am”

And Yurio swore he turned away to look at anything else before Yuuri had grabbed Viktor’s face and kissed him softly on the lips and then his forehead and then his OH GOD.

Beating red, Yurio forced himself to think about that Canadian asshole and gathered his things. He heard a chuckle and then some more silence.

“And what else Viktor?”

Yurio froze..don’t mess this up please..

“What?”

“What else? Tell me what else is bothering you..please.”

…….

“...can you please not leave the dishes in the sink overnight? It...ends up making the kitchen smell bad…”

Yuuri sputter before letting out a laugh.

“Oh...gomen, gomen, sorry haha, Oka-san taught me to do the dishes that way. It’s for a deeper clean.”

“Yes, but sometimes you forget about them”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry”

They stared at each other again and Viktor tucked one of Yuuri’s bangs behind his ear.

“Vitya, listen to me. I want you to let me know when things are bothering you okay? Just like you said to me, I’m also not a mind-reader. You need to talk to me…”

“I know..this sounds so stupid. I guess I got used to Makkachin being the only one who would listen to me.”

“Well you don’t just have Makkachin anymore, love”

“I know.”

There was another silence - longer this time. Did they kiss..again!?  
……

Oh come on  
…….

“Can you come back now? Makkachin misses you and I can’t cook eggs like you can for some reason and it’s really annoying.”

Yuuri started laughing again and Viktor was smiling a little. Yurio had to crane his neck but they were hugging.

Thank God.

“Wanna skip today and just lay in bed and eat pastries?” Yuuri laughed skating his way towards the bleachers annnnnd, Fuck.

“Oi..Yurio what’re you doing here?”

Yurio felt everything in his body go completely hot and stiff and he mentally told himself to act natural, come up with something quick, and to EFFING CALM DOWN.

“Ahh none of your business, what the fuck are you two doing here so early? Get a damn room!!” He spat, doing a terrible job acting “natural”.

“Well we are actually about to do just that!” Viktor sang happily, hugging Yuuri from behind and resting his head on top of the dark-haired man’s shoulder. “You’ll help us out won’t you Yuratchka? Keep our cover hidden?”

There was a glint in Viktor’s tired eyes, a gentle smile on Yuuri’s lips.  
They looked happy again.

“If Yakov asks, you’re stomach flu came back” he said pointing to Yuuri, then pointing at Viktor, “And you have a high fever, got it?”

The two men stared at the younger blonde surprised to know that he actually agreed to help them out. 

With two almost identical, gentle smiles on their faces, they packed up and headed towards the door; Viktor stalling a bit to ruffle Yurio’s hair. “Spasibo. Yuratchka.”

Yurio sighed pulling out his phone, letting the last bit of tension flow freely from his shoulders.

‘Dad’s made up’

Text message sent to: Beka!

Text message Alert! From: Beka!

‘:)’

**Author's Note:**

> Again comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
